What the dream ?
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Arthas nage dans le bonheur. Autour de lui, les oiseaux chantent, l'herbe est verte, les fleurs poussent et Jaina sourit. Quoi de mieux, franchement ? Mais est-ce que rien ne va perturber cette douce et étonnante sérénité...? Nawak, comme toujours !


**De retour avec un nouvel OS tout a fait nawak sur les aventures glorieuses -ou pas- d'Arthas dans son rôle de Roi Liche.**

**J'avoue qu'avec ma passion pour Saint Seiya (pas si nouvelle que ça mais bon), j'écris très difficilement sur autre chose dernièrement... J'espère toutefois que ces quelques textes plaisent au moins un minimum à vous qui prenez le temps de le lire... :'3**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux !**

**Personnages: **Arthas Menethil -dit Roi Liche-, Jaina Portvaillant -dit la Blonde /SBAM/-, Razuvious -dit le tortionnaire que j'adore!- et mention de quelques autres acteurs du Fléau.

**Ne prenez rien au sérieux et, surtout: Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez-moi rêver… !<strong>

Dans un champ quelconque et des plus fleuris, deux jeunes gens batifolaient naïvement, l'un bercé dans les bras de l'autre tandis qu'autour d'eux gazouillaient paisiblement les oiseaux. Le ciel était bleu, dénué de tout nuage. Il faisait une chaleur agréable et la lumière divine semblait éclairer d'elle-même la scène.

Arthas souriait.

-« Jaina, mon amour… », susurra-t-il juste au creux de l'oreille de sa douce. « Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Dans ses bras, sa tendre princesse se lova d'avantage, passant ses mains fines autour de ses épaules musclées.

-« Oh, Arthas… », soufflait-elle en retour, conquise par ses mots.

Il profita un instant de la chaleur de son soupir sur sa peau puis vint déposer tendrement une main sur sa joue si douce. Son regard se lia au sien, brillant et fougueux. Qu'il aimait la regarder. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Comment avait-il put réussir à passer tout ce temps sans elle, coincé entre des murs de plaque au milieu d'imbéciles… ?

Tendrement, Arthas s'empara des mains de sa promise et les embrassa, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

-« Ces jours passés sans toi sont une torture plus dure encore que celles de Razuvious. », reprit-il avec cette même délicatesse. « Je t'aime tant mon amour, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Rejoins-moi à la Citadelle. Deviens ma reine Jaina et régnons ensemble sur Azeroth. »

Silencieuse jusque-là, Jaina lui souriait, heureuse, ses pupilles azur pétillantes d'amour et de fascination, ne l'avaient pas quitté un seul instant. Ses doigts fins se lièrent aux siens. De sa voix si mélodieuse, la jeune femme opina :

-« Bien sûr mon prince. J'irai où bon vous semble. Mon cœur est vôtre, faites de moi ce qu'il vous en convient… »

La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure prononcé au creux de l'oreille. Arthas ne pouvait espérer meilleure demande. Comme il l'aimait tant. Régner à ses côtés serait le paradis. Elle saurait le sauver de l'ennuie et de ses troupes ennuyantes.

-« Mon amour, comme je t'aime… », lui susurra-t-il une nouvelle fois, collant doucement son front au sien, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu à l'attente d'un baiser imminent.

-« Je vous aime également mon prince… », lui répondit-elle, ses lèvres venant frôler les siennes. « Mais il va falloir cesser de rêver comme un idiot, se lever et aller poutrer une bonne fois pour tous ses abrutis de la croisade d'Argent qui zigouillent nos troupes ! »

-« Qu-quoi… ? »

-« Allez bon sang, levez-vous Arthas ! On attend vos ordres ! »

Et le paysage de rêve sembla exploser, regagnant des couleurs givrées, les oisillons se faisant squelettiques tandis que sa douce Jaina toujours proche de lui perdait complètement son charme…

-« R-Razuvious… ? »

Avec un soupir agacé, l'homme s'éloigna, lâchant son col qu'il avait dû empoigner pour le réveiller.

-« Qui d'autre ? », grogna-t-il avec une certaine impatience en le toisant. « Nous attendons vos directives, majesté ! »

La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Glacée. Alors, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve… Un rêve si beau, si doux... Un rêve avec sa tendre Jaina… Et cet imbécile de crétin triplé d'idiot de Razuvious venait tout gâcher…!

Le regard glacial du prince déchu se fit haineux alors qu'il fixait l'instructeur, des veines de saturations venant palpiter dangereusement sur sa tempe.

-« … Quoi ? »

Un oreiller vola. Puis un second, suivit d'un troisième et d'une ribambelle d'autres édredons de tailles variés. L'instructeur commença à détaler lorsque le prince, à court de polochon, se tourna vers le mobilier. De la sorte, fauteuils, armoires et étagères apprirent à voler... mais surtout à s'écraser lourdement dans les couloirs, effrayant goules, chevaliers et horreurs qui trainaient ça et là. Le prince Valanar eut d'ailleurs du mal à tirer ses confrères des décombres…

Au moins, Razuvious -ainsi que le reste du Fléau- en aura tiré la leçon de ne jamais venir réveiller à nouveau son maître, surtout lorsque ce dernier rêvait à sa tendre Jaina.


End file.
